ANGERME Concerts
|imagewidth = 240px }}This is a list of ANGERME (formerly S/mileage) concerts and events since 2010. Concerts ANGERME= Concert/Live Tours *2015 ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *2015 ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~ *2015 ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" (Fukuda Kanon's graduation) *2016 ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *2016 ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" (Tamura Meimi's graduation) *2016 ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ *2017 ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *2017 ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *2017 ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *2018 ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" *2018 ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + *2018 ANGERME Live Tour 2018 Aki Denkousekka *2018 ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" *2019 ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *2019 ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ (Wada Ayaka's graduation) *2019 ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" *2020 ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! *2020 ANGERME Concert Tour 2020 Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! One-Day Concerts *2015.05.26 ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *2017.08.02 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *2017.11.11 ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *2019.09.25 ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ (Katsuta Rina's graduation) *2019.11.04 ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" Overseas Concerts *2018.06.03 ANGERME 1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris *2018.06.29~07.01 ANGERME Asia Tour *2019.09.07 ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" Joint Concerts *2017.09.12 NTT docomo presents ANGERME VS Up Up Girls (Kari) ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (with Up Up Girls (Kari)) |-|S/mileage= Concert/Live Tours *2010.10.23 S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *2011.09.10 S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *2013.02.20 S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *2013.11.12 S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *2014.01.23 S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *2014.08.11 S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ One-day Concerts *2011.06.12 S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *2012.06.24 "S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *2014.07.15 S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ Joint Concerts Concert/Live Tours *2010.04.03 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ (with Mano Erina) *2011.04.09 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (with ℃-ute) *2013.10.05 Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage (with ℃-ute) Concerts Participated In Hello! Project Hello Pro Egg / Hello Pro Kenshuusei *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.02.28 2010nen Hello Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2014.11.29 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (3rd generation) Other *2010 We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 (opening act) *2010 ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ (opening act) *2013 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (opening act) *2014 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (opening act) *2015 Berryz Koubou Matsuri *2017 ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ (opening act) *2017 Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ (opening act) Events ANGERME= Fanclub Events *ANGERME FC Event 2015 ~Hitoashi Osaki ni Miracle Xmas~ *ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4ban Shoubu~ *ANGERME Shin Member Kasahara Momona Ohirome Event *ANGERME Christmas FC Event 2017 ~Red & White~ *ANGERME FC Event 2018 ~Dotabata Christmas~ *ANGERME FC Event 2019 ~Angermerry Xmas~ Joint Events *Morning Musume '16×ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen" |-|S/mileage= Release Events *2012.12.05 "S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *2013.05.26 S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event Fanclub Events *2010.01.31 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.0~ *2010.04.17 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.1~ *2010.06.27 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.2~ *2010.12.25~12.26 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.3~ *2011.12.31 S/mileage Mega Bank vol.4 (Maeda Yuuka's Graduation) *2012.05.12 S/mileage Mega Bank vol.5 ~2 Shuunen Kinen Special~ *2013.04.14 S/mileage 2ki Member Fanclub Event ~Quad Smile~ *2014.03.01~03.02 S/mileage Mega Bank vol.6 Joint Events *Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ Events Participated in SATOYAMA & ATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 Category:ANGERME Concerts Category:ANGERME Events Category:ANGERME